Caught
by SergeantGullible12
Summary: Secrets are very hard to keep. Especially if you don't try that hard to keep them. Just ask Chris and Darren. RPF. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Caught**

**Author: SergeantGullible12 **

**Rating: M because I'm paranoid. **

**Characters/Pairings: Chris Colfer /Darren Criss**

**Word count: 623 **

**Summary: Secrets are very hard to keep. Especially if you don't try that hard to keep them. Just ask Chris and Darren. RPF **

**Warnings/Spoilers: Implications of sex and coarse language. **

**Disclaimer- I am by no means associated with Glee, Fox, Ryan Murphey or anything from the Glee world. And I don't know Chris Colfer or Darren Criss because that would be extremely embarrassing. **

**XxXxX**

Joey unlocked the front door of his and Darren's apartment and entered. He expected to see Darren lounging on the couch, reading his scripts or practicing a song for Glee. Hearing loud, and rather sexual, noises coming from Darren's bedroom proved that that wasn't the case.

"I see you've got a girl over!" Joey yelled after he heard a high pitched, breathy moan, "Is it a cast member?"

It was obvious that Darren and his 'friend' couldn't hear him so he continued his walk in their direction.

"Is it Naya? Or Heather?," Joey asked and Darren's companion let out another noise of pleasure, "Is it Lea? No wait, don't tell me it's Dianna. I saw how close you guys were at the- HOLY SHIT!"

Joey had flung open the door, expecting to terribly embarrass Darren and Dianna or possibly Lea but instead he saw Chris. A very male, very naked and currently getting fucked Chris Colfer.

"FUCK! JOEY GET OUT!" Darren shouted, face bright red as he tried to twist his head to the direction of his friend. But that was seemingly hard with a leg on your shoulder.

Joey slammed the door quickly and ran to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and threw it at his face, wincing at the cold. But he'd need mind bleach to get the image of Darren having sex with Chris. And Darren was taking fucking control of it and by the looks of it he started it since the clothes trail he now realised was leading to Darren's bedroom, started with un-Darren like clothes.

It had been five minutes and they were still in there and what if they were finishing off and-

"I meant to tell you. I'm sorry," Darren said as he entered the room with Chris behind him. Since Darren had seemed to have taken Chris's clothes from him in the living room Chris just wore a shirt and boxers. He blushed and left for the living room.

"It's fine. I mean it was just a shock," Joey said, "I didn't really expect it."

"Believe me, neither did I. It sounds really cliché but on my first day of filming with Chris everything just went out the window. I love him more than any girl I've been with ever," Darren explained.

"So does...does anybody else know about this?" Joey asked, smiling at how Darren flushed crimson rather quickly.

"Well, we may or may not have been caught in my trailer by Amber..." Darren mumbled and Joey laughed, clapping at the story, "It's not funny, man. I forgot that my blinds were open and she caught Chris, you know, going down on me." But he couldn't say any more because Joey was laughing, no, cackling so hard at the story that he was clutching his middle.

"Shit, that must've sucked!" Joey said and laughed again at his innuendo while Darren punched his arm.

"Yes it did. It wasn't very fun trying to explain it to Amber. I tried saying that it was mouth-to-mouth but it didn't work," Chris said as he walked over to the two friends.

"So, are you guys together now? Like, boyfriends?" Joey asked seriously but not at all nastily.

"I guess so. But we aren't ready to go public yet, maybe in a few months," Chris answered and grasped Darren's hand.

"Sorry Joey but we have to go and, er, rehearse. Don't expect me home," Darren said as Chris dragged him away.

Right before they left the kitchen area Joey noticed something.

"NICE LIMP, CHRIS!" he yelled and laughed at Chris's reply of 'ASSHOLE!'

That was a very interesting encounter, one that will be remembered for too long.

**A/N- I want to make this a series so if you guys like it review, show me your love. Them maybe, just maybe, I might perfect my smut skills and dive into this strange idea. Okay? Have a great day! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Caught**

**Author: blueandblondegleek **

**Rating: M because I'm paranoid. **

**Characters/Pairings: Chris Colfer /Darren Criss**

**Word count: 677**

**Summary: Secrets are very hard to keep. Especially if you don't try that hard to keep them. Just ask Chris and Darren. RPF **

**Warnings/Spoilers: Blow job (very badly written though)**

**Disclaimer- I am by no means associated with Glee, Fox, Ryan Murphey or anything from the Glee world. And I don't know Chris Colfer or Darren Criss because that would be extremely embarrassing. **

**Little A/N- This is the Amber Riley flashback mentioned in chapter 1. **

**XxXxX**

Chris utterly blames the clothing people who decided that Darren should wear tight pink skinny jeans. If he was wearing ordinary pants that didn't show off his...amazing hips he wouldn't be in this position. In this desperate position.

As soon as Bradley and Ryan had announced (after the twentieth take) that It's Not Unusual was good and filmed Chris grabbed Darren's hand and full on dragged him to his trailer.

Darren fished the key from his pocket and opened the door, quickly shutting it because Chris looked like he was going to ravish him there and then. He was correct.

Darren was pressed up to his trailer's wall as Chris kissed him , rutting into Darren's thigh with earnest.

Chris began sloppily trailing kisses down Darren's neck and his fingers found his zipper, unbuttoning and zipping down. He tugged Darren's pants down, not even caring about the anger he would probably cause wardrobe, and palmed him through his boxer briefs.

Darren let out a whine and leaned in to kiss Chris again, tongue sliding in as Chris's hand stroked his length.

"Shh," Chris mumbled as he pulled away, slipping his fingers into the boxers and tugging them down.

Darren squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that Chris didn't bite him or... _woah_.

Darren was overwhelmed at how Chris seemed to be The Lord Of BJ's because he was doing stuff down there that felt amazing.

Chris hummed experimentally and Darren bucked, gripping at Chris's hair with one hand and let the other one hang there.

Chris held Darren's hips down so he didn't choke and continued, occasionally humming.

That's when he heard a scream.

Darren opened up his eyes to see Amber standing outside his trailer and oh SHIT he left his blinds open.

"C-chris," Darren said and moaned when Chris looked up and Darren saw just how lust blown Chris's eyes were.

Chris removed Darren's cock from his mouth with an obscene sound and nodded.

"Chris, A-amber is outside. She can see us and has," Darren babbled, legs shaking slightly because he was _so close. _

"Oh fuck. OH FUCK!" Chris shouted and yanked up Darren's underwear. Darren winced as his erection was captured in the fabric but the more important matter, more important than his dick, was Amber and explaining the situation to her.

Before Chris could run and find her there was an urgent knock on the door.

Chris tried to flatten his hair down, to no avail, and opened Darren's trailer door to see one of his best friend's standing there with her mouth hanging open and a look of absolute shock.

"I can explain," Chris said and he ushered her in.

Darren had slid down the wall and now was sitting, trying to hide from her but it didn't work.

"Can someone tell me why you," Amber points at Chris, "was sucking your," she points at Darren, "dick?"

"We were practising character depth?" Chris tried but Amber gave him a 'bitch please' face, "Fine. We're secretly dating."

"We didn't want anybody to react bad so we weren't planning on telling anyone," Darren explained as he stood and sat on the small couch, "Some people might think that Chris turned me gay, which is so not true, or that we are together because of our character's relationship."

"When actually it's because I'm too amazing to resist," Chris joked and crossed to Darren, laughing when Darren pulled a face.

"Well, next time shut your blinds, Darren. I've seen too much of you today," Amber said and turned to leave.

"Wait, you don't want to say anything about it?" Chris asked, confused.

"As long as you are both happy I'm cool with it. I love you Chris so when you're happy, I'm happy," Amber said, "Anyway, I have to record my part of You Can't Stop The Beat. Bye guys and be safe!"

"AMBER!" Chris yelled as Amber giggled outside the trailer.

"Well, we did get her blessing," Darren said and dragged Chris to his couch, closing the blinds before continuing their previous activity.

**A/N- I'm sorry if you guys hated the smut but that is my first blow job scene I've ever wrote so kudos to me. You can prompt me a cast member you want to find out about Crisscolfer next. I know Joey Ritcher wasn't a cast member but I needed to start it. Amber Riley down, only a ton to go. ;) Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Caught**

**Author: blueandblondegleek **

**Rating: M because of smut. **

**Characters/Pairings: Chris Colfer /Darren Criss**

**Summary: Secrets are very hard to keep. Especially if you don't try that hard to keep them. Just ask Chris and Darren. RPF **

**Warnings/Spoilers: Mentions of anal sex (I'm so sorry but I've just started writing smut so I couldn't write it well. *sobs* but I'm practising so yay) **

**Disclaimer- I am by no means associated with Glee, Fox, Ryan Murphey or anything from the Glee world. And I don't know Chris Colfer or Darren Criss because that would be extremely embarrassing. **

**Person Who Catches Them: Mark Salling who plays Noah Puckerman on Glee. **

**I'm sorry for the lack of length in this. **

**XxXxX**

'Shouldn't they have runners for this?' Mark grumbled in his head as he walked over to Darren's trailer.

A couple of minutes ago Zach had asked Mark to go and get Darren for an extra dance practise or some shit.

He was halfway to the trailer when all of a sudden rain began pouring down.

"OH SHIT!" Mark yelled and he began to run to Darren's trailer.

Mark knocked loudly and quickly on the door but to his despair no one answered.

"DARREN LET ME IN IT'S RAINING, DUMBASS!" Mark yelled but still no answer.

He grabbed the handle without thinking and was met by an unexpected sight on Darren's sofa bed thing.

Darren lay fully naked on his stomach, moaning loudly as Chris thrusted his dick in and- WHY WAS HE DESCRIBING THIS IN HIS HEAD!

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Mark shouted and Chris looked up with wide eyes, Darren just continued his moaning, apparently oblivious to the scenario.

"SHIT!" Chris swore and quickly slid out of Darren. Darren whimpered at the loss and turned to see the problem.

"Salling why are you here?" Darren asked angrily and then he remembered his state of undress.

He went to grab the pillow but Chris already had it covering himself. Darren panicked and then gave up, covering his dick with his hands.

"What the hell is going on guys?" Mark asked.

"Well, uh, I kinda-" Darren started but Mark cut him off.

"Why didn't you guys tell me! I knew this was going to happen! I knew it!" Mark said, starting off sounding upset but getting more and more excited.

"Err, Mark, your fangirl is showing," Chris stated and gave Mark a strange look.

"I have to tell Lea, she owes me fifty bucks!" Mark said but Chris stopped him from getting out.

"Wait! You can't tell anyone, alright. We don't want anybody thinking that I turned Darren so you sharing this predicament with the world wouldn't help," Chris explained.

"But Twitter will be so disappointed!" Mark pouted.

"I don't care, we'll come out when we're ready. Just-just knock next time. Or call out "Your house is on fire" or something," Chris sighed.

"You'd only stop having sex if your house was on fire?" Mark laughed.

"You'd stop having sex?" Darren said with a puppy dog face.

"Just leave Mark," Chris said and reached for a pair of boxer briefs lying closely to the couch.

"Oh yeah, Zach wants you at the dance studio in fifteen minutes," Mark told Darren before leaving.

Darren looked at Chris who was buttoning his pants.

"But your house isn't on fire!" he whined.

"I know, but you'll be fired if you don't get your ass up to that studio in ten minutes," Chris pointed out.

"But it's sore," Darren whined

**A/N- Again, I'm sorry but it's the holiday season meaning I'm tired from eating and blogging all day (a.k.a lack of sleep because of wifi) Review and prompt on your way out please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Caught**

**Author: SergeantGullible12**

**Rating: M**

**Characters/Pairings: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss**

**Word Count: 547**

**Summary: Secrets are very hard to keep. Especially if you don't try that hard to keep them. Just ask Chris and Darren. RPF. **

**Warnings/Spoilers: Implications of sex and coarse language. **

**Disclaimer: I am by no means asscociated with Glee, Fox, Ryan Murphey or anything from the Glee world. And I don't know Chris Colfer or Darren Criss because that would be extremely embarrassing. **

**XxXxX**

Nobody really wanted to find out about it this way. But it was mostly Chris and Darren's fault for ignoring Ryan's strict rule of 'No Sex in the Trailers'.

You'd think that being caught by Amber and Mark in the trailers would stop them. You'd think that they'd just go home to have their wild sex adventures. But no, apparently their homes were just too far away for that.

So the two men sure had a lot of explaining to do when the entire glee cast heard the noises from outside of Chris's trailer.

The noises told them all what exactly Chris was doing in there with the mystery man. Mark and Amber chuckled quietly but everyone was too distracted by the moans and whines from the trailer to notice or even care.

They heard a voice, most likely Chris they collectively guessed, shout "_D-D" _but then he went into a gibberish shout of pleasure, followed a while after by a lower voice yelling "_Chris!"_

Most of them blushed; Cory and Kevin looked around in the air as if nothing was happening. All except Lea, who walked straight up the stairs to Chris's trailer and slammed open the door.

"CHRIS THEY NEED YOU IN WARDROBE STAT FOR OUR REHEARSEL OR THEY WILL KILL YOU AND OR CUT OFF YOUR DICK!" Lea yelled, not even phased by the sight of cum on Darren's chest or how Chris was carefully trying to pull his jeans on.

"Now, I can't strain my vocals anymore so clean up please Darren and head over to the recording studio. Hopefully they won't realise your scratchy voice but I wouldn't count on it," she calmly said and turned around, walking out of the trailer.

Practically everybody's eyes were wide, probably because of Lea announcing who exactly was fucking Chris.

"Well then, unless you enjoy seeing cum and sex hair I suggest you all leave and take any opportunity you can to slap Chris Colfer's ass," Lea said with an evil smirk and they all heard Chris yell "LEA YOU BITCH!"

XxXxX

The cast definitely took Lea's offer up. When Chris was in the craft room for lunch Chord smacked his butt hard, making him yelp and jump forward slightly, glaring at him. Heather got him in dance rehearsal, Naya doing the same when he turned around to point daggers at Heather. Hell, even Darren had a go and Chris looked at him with a look that could kill.

"This is your fault, I hate you," Chris hissed and walked away.

Darren laughed and Chris flipped him off.

XxXxX

By the end of the day Chris had gotten an ass slap from the entire cast at least once. He had gotten his revenge on Lea though by hiding in her trailer and jumping on her back when she walked in. Her screech probably did some damage on his ears but damn, it was worth it.

XxXxX

So that's how the entire cast and probably crew of Glee found out the Crisscolfer rumours were true. Some of them were pissed that they weren't told but over all they were all happy for the two.

But Chris and Darren did get a contract they both had to sign to swear that there would be no more trailer or set sex.

**A/N- Sorry guys, but this is the end of this series. I felt the need to finish it off because of lack of plot bunnies for this. Feel free to review and tell me your thoughts on this. This was my first Crisscolfer fic and my first RPF so I'd love to know if I did well. Also, because I'm annoying and self-promoting, go ahead and read my other stories! Or don't, that's up to you, since they are mostly random Klaine crack or haven't been updated since the dawn of time. ^^; I'm working on them though so yay and bye! xx**


End file.
